Combat Final
by Impregnation
Summary: Harry se prépare physiquement au combat final qui l'opposera à Voldemort mais il apprendra , à ces dépends , que ses ennemis ne sont pas ce qu'ils sont . En particulier Draco Malfoy OS Slash HPxDM


**Le Combat Final**

**Auteur : **DarkAmy

**Couple : **HpxDm

**Rating :** R evidemment ! Voir NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Nos deux tourtereaux ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont l'humble propriété de JK Rowling , notre O grande déesse vénérée !

**Résumé : **Harry se prépare physiquement au combat final qui l'opposera à Voldemort mais il apprendra , à ces dépends , que ses ennemis ne sont pas ce qu'ils sont . En particulier Draco Malfoy OS Slash HPxDM en 2 parties .

**o0O0o**

Un jeune homme à la chevelure couleur de lune était installé devant l'étendue d'eau que représentée le lac de Poudlard . Elégament appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre , il ressassait les mêmes pensées encore et encore :

" Encore une journée banale et ennuyeuse comme toutes les autres . A croire que Voldemort n'existe pas , je ne sais pas comment les élèves font pour être si heureux alors que la guerre est au porte de cette foutue école . Tous ces rires et ces visages plein de vie me donnent envie de vomir . Quels bande d'imbéciles ! Même le Balafré semble en paix alors qu'il devrait être pétrifié de peur . C'est lui qui va devoir nous débarrasser de ce foutu Serpent ! Et il s'amuse avec la belette et La Sang de Bourbe . A propos de ces deux là , ils ont enfin décidé de se mettre ensemble , à croire que la bellette est vraiment aveugle , apparemment il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Granger s'intéréssait à lui , je vous jures ils sont vraiment idiot mais le problème maintenant c'est que tous les matins on a droit à leur papouillage baveux , c'est vraiment dégeulasse surtout pendant que vous essayez de prendre votre petit déjeuner , espérons qu'ils ne copuleront pas ! Vous voyez vraiment un Weasley intélligent ! Mouawwww ! Excusez-moi ! Mais je n'est pas pu m'en empecher ! Revenons à Potter plutôt : il paraît vraiment fatigué ces derniers jours , pas que je m'intérésse à lui mais bon , la dernière fois en Métamorphose il s'est endormi ! Et vous savez quoi MacGonagall lui à même pas enlevé de points ! C'est vraiment du favoritisme ! Je sais qu'il doit nous sauver mais quand même ! "

Draco Malfoy fut intérrompu dans ces pensées quand une ombre fulgurente se profila à sa gauche . Il mouvement de tissu se fit entendre et le corps d'un jeune homme au cheveux charbon apparut . N'ayant toujous pas aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul , Harry s'assit à même le seul et reprit sa respiration.

- Qu'est ce que je peux être con quand je m'y met ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant son poing sur la surface de l'eau .

" Tu l'a dit Potty , répliqua intérieurement le Blond ."

Potter se releva et essaya ces yeux brillants . Malfoy aurait jurer qu'il pleurait ce qui le suprit grandement . Potter avait l'air si joyeux depuis ces derniers jours , le voir comme ça lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru . Une fois sur de ne pas être vu par le Griffondor , le Serpentard entreprit de le suivre afin de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait au beau milieu de la nuit dans le parc . Après avoir passé l'entrée et monté plusieurs étages , il stoppa enfin sa course a . Le Brun se posta devant une fresque représentant un combat sanglant et celui-ci plaça sa main de manière à enfoncer l'emblème peinte sur un des boucliers de la peinture . Un passage apparut devant le jeune homme et celui-ci entra .

Draco avait beau connaître une bonne partie des passages secrets existants à Poudlard celui-ci resté un mystère pour lui . Bien trop curieux pour son propre bien , il entra tout de même , malgrès les conséquences.

Il longea un long corridor de pierre brute éclairé seulement pour quelques flambeaux accrochés ici et là . Tout en faisant le moins de bruits possible , il s 'avança dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale , ne voyant aucune trace de celui qu'il poursuivait il put découvrir les lieux en toute tranquilité . Un endroit souterrain dont le plafond devait se trouvait à 30 mètres au dessus de lui , une pièce gigantesque s'étandait en dessous de la rembarde à laquelle il faisait face . Il recula immédiatement quand il aperçut le Survivant en bas . A première vue cet endroit devait avoir été crée depuis une éternitée : des tentures représentant les quatres fondateurs de Poudlard été étendues le lond des parois primaires , le terrain en contrebas servait probablement de salle d'entrenement vue les armes disposées sur les tables . Le balcon sur lequel le Blond marchait était légèrement plus intimistes . Un canapé en velours carmin , une table emcombrée par des dizaines de livres étalés , des cousins disposaient un peu partout autour de la table et une couverture en laine gisait à terre .

"Apparemment je viens de découvrir la cachette secrete de Potter , pensa le Serpentard ."

Malfoy se placa de manière à ne pas être découvert par le Griffondor . Il s'installa à plat ventre sur le canapé et observa ce que le Brun manigancait en dessous .

Harry n'ayant pas remarqué qu'on l'observait se remit en place au centre de la pièce et fit apparaître un adversaire magique afin de pouvoir s'entrainer encore quelques heures . Ces cauchemards incéssant l'empechaient de dormir alors autant qu'il s'occupe . De plus se battre lui permettait d'évacuer le stress accumulé .

Le faux Mangemort prit la forme du traître qui avait trahi l'Ordre . Il se mit en position et commenca à lancer des sorts contre Rogue ; sa colère contre cet être abject lui permettait de maitriser sa magie et d'accumuler plus de pouvoir lors des attaques . Le jour ou il sera face à Voldemort , sa magie combinée à sa colère et à sa vengeance pourrait lui assurer une protection sans égale .

La copie du Mangemort lui assurait un entrainement parfait , mais pas encore assez efficace selon lui . Seul le vrai Rogue faciliterait les choses mais ce lâche avait fui . Seul le second traître était revenu . Draco Malfoy . Ce sale fils de Mangemort avait osé revenir après la mort de Dumbledore . Lui qui méritait la mort . Le seul fait de pensée à lui le mit dans une colère noir et le visage fictif de son adversaire se changea en celui du jeune Serpentard .

D'en haut Malfoy fut étonné de voir l'ennemi que Potter comnbattait se transformer en lui . Il vit la rage de Potter se décupler et et sa magie augmenter considérablement . Une fois le faux Malfoy à terre , le Griffondor se placa au-dessus de lui et enfonça sa baguette dans la george du Blond . Le souffle fatigué du Brun et sa rage palpable fut ressentie par le vrai Draco . Le Serpentard vit son double magique sourire à Potter . Cela enerva encore plus le Survivant qui balança sa baguette au loin , s'affala sur le Blond et lui envoya une droite dans la machoire .

- JE TE HAIS MALFOY ! JE TE HAIS , cria-t-il tout en frappant son partenaire magique .

Son adversaire tenta de l'immobiliser en lui attrapant les poignets , Harry déjà fatigué par son combat ne resista pas lontemps à la magie du personnage et se retrouva bientôt en dessous de Malfoy . Le Blond le regarda un instant comme s'il était pourvu d'une vie et lui caressa la joue avec ces lèvres . Le Brun resta petrifier par les atouchements du personnage qu'il avait créer . Malfoy se rapprocha dangereusement de sa bouche . Harry sembla retrouver sa faculté à bouger et voulu se débattre mais le faux-Malfoy resista . Il s'avança vers l'oreille du Brun et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Ce sort ne sert pas seulement à faire apparaître un adversaire à ta taille mais peux également réaliser tes fantasmes les plus fou .

Les lèvres du faux-Malfoy se déplacèrent vers celle du Brun et rentrèrent en contact en une caresse aérienne . Malgrè son étonnement , Harry réussit quand même à poser la question qui lui bruler les lèvres :

- Comment fais-tu pour parler et agir seul ?

Le corps fictif répondit avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen sur les lèvres :

- Mon vrai moi se trouve dans cette pièce .

Le sort se dicipa à cette phrase et Harry se réleva à toute vitesse . D'un mouvement fluide la main il activa le sort de protection installé pour cette pièce . Une bouclier invisible entoura les mur et bloquait l'acces à la porte de sortie . Il récupera sa baguette et commança à vérifier l'idée du double magique de Malfoy .

Ayant assisté à toute la scène , Malfoy se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte mais fut incapable de l'ouvrir . Il utila sa baguette et lanca un _Alomohra _. Le boulier le propulsa en arriere et il retomba pitoyablement sur son arrière train 3 mètres plus loin . Le bruit de sa chute alerta Potter et Malfoy se retrouva menacé de la baguette du Brun en un clin d'oeil .

- J'peux savoir ce que tu fou ici Malfoy , demanda rageusement le Griffondor , une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux .

Malfoy se releva difficilement et répliqua un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres :

- Je visites Potter , je visites .

Le Serpentard se déplaca et alla s'installer sans aucune gène sur le canapé .

- C'est sympa ici , j'ignorait que le Survivant disposait d'une salle privée , tu crois que si je demandes à MacGonagall , je pourais en obtenir une dans le même genre moi aussi .

Potter serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanches .

- Malfoy , siffla-t-il , je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois , que fais-tu ici bon sang .

Le Serpentard se leva et avança tel un felin vers le Brun . Il accrocha son regard acier dans celui emeraude du griffondor et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Je t'ais suivis . Je t'ais vus au bord du lac et je me suis demandé ce que tu pouvais bien faire à une heure du matin dehors et tu m'as mené ici .

Il se place face à lui et posa un doigt sur la baguette toujours pointée dans sa direction .

- J'ignorais que pendants tes nuits , tu t'amusait à te défouler sur une doublure à mon image . Tu sais au lieux de l'utiliser pour te battre , le sort _Imagine Corpus_ à une autre utilitée bien plus plaisante .

Sa main était montée le long du bras de Potter et parcourait son épaule gauche . Sa main se posa sur son visage et le lui caressa . Il lui fit une sourire charmeur et retira deliactement sa main en une douce caresse .

- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire _Harry ._

_S_a voix rauque rappela celle qu'avait employer le Faux-Malfoy il n'y a pas si longtemp .

- Oui , M_alfoy_ , je vois exactement à quoi tu fais allusion .

Il recula de quelques centimètres et balança un crochet du gauche dans le ventre de Malfoy . Celui-ci trop étonner du comportement du Brun pour réagir , s'écroula au sol . Harry se mit accroupi et lui parla avec un ton froid digne de Rogue :

- Si tu veux rester en vie assez longtemps pour prouver ta loyauté envers l'Ordre Malfoy , je te conseilles de ne pas faire de vague et d'oublier la localisation de cet endroit . Es-ce assez clair pour toi ou dois-je continuer ?

Malfoy releva la tête et plongea son regard emplie de haine dans celui de Potter .

- Tu te crois supérieur à moi Potter ? se moqua-t-il . Je ne ressoit d'ordre de personne et encore moi d'une larve tel que toi .

Il se releva une grimace de douleur figeant quelque peu ces traits et ce dirigea vers la sortie , la porte s'ouvrit après que Harry en est deverouillé l'acces et laissa Malfoy partir . Il s'approcha de la porte et sous l'effet de la colère donna un coupde poing dans celle-ci . La main en sang , il s'affala sur le canapé et épuisé , il s'endormi .

**o0O0o**

**Voila la 1er partie de ce slash ! Etant donné que j'ai déjà une autre fic en route je ne penses pas vraiment terminer celle-ci de si tôt sauf si vous le désirez vraiment alors à vous de me le dire .. D.A**


End file.
